1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multilayer composite cloth and more particularly to a cloth of an innovative structure with different elasticity and scalability able to provide binding, support or bracing to users' muscles or joints at different body positions when used in wearing articles.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
As technology advances, many clothes in pursuit of docility, ventilation and comfort (e.g. tights and leggings, etc) have been developed in the market to make the wearers feel docile and comfortable when wearing them. They mostly apply soft and stretch cloth as the basic material. As for the manufacturing process of well-known stretch cloths, artificial elastic fiber and other elastic yarns are woven into the stretch cloths so that the stretch cloths generate expected elasticity.
However, since the well-known stretch cloth is mostly made of a single artificial elastic fiber or nylon, so that single and uniform elasticity will generate when the same stretch cloth is stretched from any direction. However, since local areas will not generate different elasticity, thus the wearing articles made of the cloth will not enhance binding or support against local areas of the human body (e.g. muscle on the leg or joints, etc). Although current manufacturers integrate elastic enhancement strips in the preset area on outer surface of the stretch cloth to enable different areas of stretch cloth to generate different elasticity and scalability, when said stretch cloth is made into clothes, the elastic enhancement strip on the outer surface of clothes will affect the texture of cloth, break or even fall off due to external frictions and reduce the variability, utility and beauty greatly (since patterns and stripes will be hidden by the elastic enhancement strip).
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related articles.